This application is for the further investigation of the pathogenesis, ultrastructure, and biochemical properties of pigment producing and related ocular tumors. The new investigations will utilize knowledge gained from work carried out during a five year period under NEI Grant EY-00108. The renewal proposal represents a continuation of several basic aspects of the previous five years' study and the initiation of new but related studies: 1. A histopathologic and correlative biochemical study of the changes occurring when normal ocular tissues become malignant. 2. Investigation of the possible role of viruses in the development of intraocular tumors, as determined by ultrastructural and biochemical studies. 3. Specific morphologic and biochemical changes resulting from malignant transformation by RNA and DNA oncogenic viruses and a comparison of these induced changes to the findings in spontaneous human ocular tumors. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bell, R.M., Bullock, J.D. and Albert, D.M.: Solitary Choroidal Metastasis from Bronchial Carcinoid. B.J.O. 59:155-163, 1975. Albert, D.M., Lahav, M., Bahr, R., and Troczynski, E.: Black Hypopyon: Report of Two Cases. Graefes Archives. 193-81-94, 1975.